1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relates to methods, systems, and programs for managing motion sickness while wearing a head-mounted device (HMD).
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an HMD is a portable device worn around the head of the user, such that a display situated a short distance from the eyes provides images for user interaction. In other cases, images are projected directly on the retina of the user. Sometimes HMDs provide virtual reality environments, where the user is able to see images created by a computing device. Some experiences are immersive, which means that motions of the player (e.g., turning the head) translate into corresponding changes in the view of the virtual reality, giving the illusion that the player is inside the virtual reality.
However, if the rate of change of the presentation of the virtual reality is not fast enough when the player is moving, the player my experience motion sickness, as the expected view does not correspond to what the user senses expected. Also, sometimes the action of the virtual reality may cause rapid changes in the view presented in the HMD, which could also result in motion sickness.
What is needed is an HMD that monitors for possible motion sickness of the user wearing the HMD, and takes action to reduce the motion sickness.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.